Kalmar Empire
The Kalmar Empire, also called the Second Kalmar Union, officially the Empire of the Second Kalmar Union, is a reincarnation of the Kalmar Union, but bigger and as a united empire. History The original Kalmar Union was a personal union in Scandinavia that from 1397 to 1523 joined under a single monarch of the three kingdoms of Denmark, Sweden (then including most of Finland), and Norway, together with Norway's overseas dependencies (then including Iceland, Greenland, the Faroe Islands, and the Northern Isles). The Nordic countries had been wanting a higher population, and more recognition and power that they once had. On January 15, 2001, the nations of Denmark, Norway, Sweden, Finland, and Iceland, along with the Faroe Islands and Greenland, united into the Empire of the Second Kalmar Union. Estonia admired the Nordics a ton, and wanted to join the Kalmar Empire. The Kalmar Empire admitted Estonia in on February 13. However, the Kalmar Empire had new imperial ambitions, and wanted to take the rest of the Baltics. They declared war on Latvia and Lithuania on March 20. The two nations quickly fell to the overwhelming Nordic forces, and Riga and Vilnius were captured. The Treaty of Riga was signed on April 16. The Kalmar Empire annexed both Latvia and Lithuania. The Kalmar Empire now wanted to take back former lands of the Kalmar Union in Germany, and to take over all of the Jutland Peninsula which continental Denmark lied on. On June 7, the Kalmar Empire declared war on Germany. Forces in Denmark quickly took over Southern Schleswig and Holstein in Germany. Kalmar forces invaded more of Germany before Germany surrendered. The Treaty of Hamburg was signed, and the Kalmar Empire would take over the land they occupied. Relations between the Kalmar Empire and the United Kingdom had broken down, and Kalmar claims over the North Sea, Shetland, and Orkney conflicted with the British. When a British ship was sunk near the Shetland Islands, the UK declared war on the Kalmar Empire on September 15. However, the Kalmar Empire had allied itself with Scottish rebels and the Irish before the war. Ireland declared war on the United Kingdom a few days after the war started, and soon Scottish revolts for independence occurred throughout Scotland. The Kalmar Navy sailed down to the Shetland and Orkney Islands from the Faroe Islands. Both were captured by the Kalmar Empire. Meanwhile, the Irish were fighting the British in Northern Ireland. Edinburgh was under siege with Scottish rebels. The Kalmar had landed in Scotland from the nearby Orkney Islands, and fought the British along with the Scottish. British defeats were humiliating for the British people, and citizens became anti war. The Irish had captured Belfast, and pushed the British out of Northern Ireland. Edinburgh was captured by the Scottish, and the Kalmar and Scottish had asserted control over most of Scotland. The British began to see the cause as hopeless, and decided to sue for peace. The Treaty of Edinburgh was signed on February 3, 2002. Ireland annexed all of Northern Ireland, Scotland gained independence from the UK, and the Kalmar Empire annexed the Shetland and Orkney Islands. Britain would pay reparations. Scotland later joined the European Union. The Kalmar Empire had gained a lot of dominance over Europe, and stunned the world by defeating the UK. However, they still wanted one thing - more land from Russia. On April 12, the Kalmar Empire declared war on Russia. Angry Finns wanted revenge on Russia for the Winter War, and invaded former Finnish territory along Karelia. The Kalmar Empire also invaded Russia from the Baltics. Kalmar forces started to close in on Saint Petersburg from the Finnish and Baltic fronts. More reinforcements came in, and the Kalmar navy closed in. St. Petersburg was captured by Kalmar forces, connecting the two fronts. The invasion of Russia became easier from there. The Kalmar Empire attacked Kaliningrad from the Baltics, and captured the exclave. An offensive crossed through Karelia and cut off Murmansk, allowing the Kalmar to capture it easily. Russia surrendered to the Kalmar Empire on March 6, 2003, and the Treaty of Saint Petersburg was signed. The Kalmar Empire annexed all of the land they occupied. Relationships TBA Category:Monarchy Category:Europe Category:RedLightningStrike Category:Northern Europe